Do You Dare?
by TheUnknownFace
Summary: Draco/Hermione. A game of truth or dare..I wrote this because I have a writer's block for my other fiction! But still, for the type of fic it is i think it's ok. r/r!
1. Default Chapter

Hey. I can't think of anything to add to the other fic so I have obviously started a new one. Don't hate me! I promise the other one will eventually end! I thought of writing this because I've been role-playing alot on AOL Instant Messenger and we.. do the following. If you ever want to role-play with me and some of my friends, add me to your buddy-list and we'll talk when I get on ^_~ My sn is LawrenceAngel07 After reading this, please review.  
  
FLAMES WILL BE USED TO LIGHT THE FIRE.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Main Characters-Most of the Slytherins you've heard of, and of course, the Gryffindors!  
  
Dedication- To all my past readers and the people I role-play with ~ Love you guys!  
  
~*~  
  
Do You Dare?  
  
~*~  
  
At first it seemed as though that day would be as any other. Little did most of the Gryffindors and about 20 other students know that that night they were to play the well known game of Truth or Dare. And in the Gryffindor commonroom! But that night would be one that the kids would never forget..  
  
It was Hermione that suggested it. Little ol' innocent Hermione. It was the seventh year for Ron, Harry, Hermione, and crew, and she had been made the Head Girl (Blaise Zabine (sp?)was the Head Boy). Anyway, she had suggested the idea at lunch the previous day.  
  
"But Hermione," Ron started, "so many things could go wrong. Imagine if Professor McGongall walks in and sees a bunch of us sitting around, and on top of that, people from other houses! You KNOW that it's strictly forbidden!" He crossed his legs over his chest and looked at her defiantly.  
  
She, being the smartest witch in school (probably in the school's history) and knowing all the regulations and rules, answered numbly "Listen to me, Ron. A) I could just tell her that I was trying to improve inter-house relationships, B) As for the whole 'we can't play truth-or-dare' crap, I'll just tell her it's a game muggles play. Like we were doing an experiment on Muggle studies, or something.."  
  
Ron had pondered this for a moment.  
  
He eventually gave in.  
  
Hermione and Blaise had considered doing something like this for a while, they just didn't know how or when to have it arranged. After all, it's not every day a Slytherin and a Gryffindor get together to make something so fun.  
  
And this was going to be the party of the year.  
  
It hadn't taken a while actually, to plan all of everything. Considering that they could get food for free (Hermione had told Blaise about the secret passage to the kitchens) they could easily get the food and drinks from the little house elves.  
  
Surprisingly the Slytherins didn't mind having to go into the Gryffindor commonroom, as Blaise was highly popular in his house.  
  
And now, that night had come. Hermione Veretta Granger would not be known as the 'smart, friend-of-Potters, dits gone babe' girl she was known for. She was taking a chance! And plus, she had paid Ginny Weasley to dare her to kiss Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy was probably the hottest guy she had ever met. (Besides Oliver Wood)  
  
((A/N)) Sorry all, I'm throwing in a bit of my own little fantasies in. But really! Draco is hott! And as we all know, you can't get any better with Sean Biggerstaff's/Oliver Wood's hott accent. Whoa - totally ignore me if you're a guy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So now it was 10 minutes to 9 and Hermione Granger and Virginia Weasley were frantically getting ready for the party.  
  
"Thank Gods for these jeans," Ginny said as she slipped them on. Ginny was not the type to get out of her wizard robes to wear..tight sexy muggle jeans! She also had a red fitted shirt on, nothing special.  
  
Hermione (also in jeans and a black shirt with a low neckline, which still had her Head Girl pin on it) sat in front of the vanity mirror trying to apply gloss. (Which she gave up on doing and resolved to using a spell)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the next room, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and a few of the other Gryffindor boys were also getting ready. IF you can call a quick refresh of deodorant and endless chatter of girls they wanted to snog 'getting ready'. It was all quite charming.  
  
Both sets of students met each other in the commonroom just as the Slytherin students entered. Hermione lit a bunch of candles, casting blankets of dark shadows upon the walls of the room. She sat down on the rug (they had pushed all of the furniture against the walls as to have room for all of the students).  
  
"As you all know," Hermione started, grasping full attention of everyone in the room, "we will be having a game of Truth-or-Dare. Does anyone not know how to play?" The room stay silent. Neville coughed.  
  
"Well than!" announce Blaise. "We'll just have to start - Potter, you go first."  
  
He thought for a moment. Who would be his victim? He gingerly looked around the room. Seamus caught his eye first. "Seamus, truth or dare?" Harry asked.  
  
The sandy haired boy thought for a few seconds, before showing a smile and replying, "Truth."  
  
Just what I wanted him to pick, thought Harry. "Alright Seamus, who do you like?"  
  
All eyes turned to Seamus as he gulped..oviously a bit nervous.."Lavender." His ears turned pink as she kissed his cheek. Hoots of laughter came up from his fellow housemates and Parvati Patil giggled hysterically. He bowed his head with a sort of glee and a twinkle in his blue eyes. It was his turn now..Who should I pick? He thought so many choices.  
  
Better pick a Slytherin.  
  
"I choose..Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, truth or dare?" he asked, speaking rather quickly but letting Draco absorb the question.  
  
"Dare. Give me your best shot Finnagin," He glowered at him like an angry bull, but did not express emotion through his eyes. He simply slicked back his hair, trying to hide his now sweaty palms. Draco became even more nervous when Seamus took quite a bit of time to decide the dare and had his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Eek.  
  
Seamus, smiling and apparently pleased with his chosen dare, exclaimed, "Draco Malfoy, I dare you to kiss Hermione Granger on the lips for 3 whole minutes!"  
  
And a fit of giggles and laughter escaped from the other students.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aww, lovely cliffhanger. Don't hate me! If you don't like all those beautiful grammar mistakes, note that I wrote this in only 2 hours off the top of my head. Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco if anything, turned (if even possible) paler than he already was.  
  
More giggles.  
  
Seamus, who obviously wanted to see him ...go through his dare... repeated what he had slowly, "Your dare..is to kiss...Hermione Granger...for 3 minutes."  
  
Draco cocked his face toward Seamus and gave him an icy stare. Although the idea did seem appealing, he found it quite shameful to kiss Hermione Granger -a mudblood- in front of all the other teenagers. He had a look of deep concentration placed upon his paleface.  
  
More giggles.  
  
But he didn't care, and neither did she as she was now cat-crawling over to where he sat. He looked down at her as she pressed her lips against his in a shy kiss.  
  
This is a bit fun.. they both thought as Draco slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth. She wrapped her small arms around his neck as he caressed her back. They were really snogging now!  
  
The others gasped as Draco released her kiss and planted small kisses along her jawline. "Uh, Hermione? Draco? You can stop now. The three minutes are up.." said a grinning Seamus, obviously enjoying the sight before him. Ron however sat in the corner looking extremely pissed off. She's gotten curves..and straight hair..and more curves! And there's Malfoy with his grubby paws all over her! Thought Ron angrily as Draco's hand went over Hermione's flat stomach. He than watched as Draco carried her away into her HeadGirl private bedroom..  
  
Though nobody else say this, as they were all watching Blaise balance a teacup on his nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK that was the shortest chapter I have ever written, don't hate me! But it's 8:00 PM here in Maine so I should be off to bed.  
  
I'd like to thank Bammy for dedicating her story to me! *hugz* Just know that I didn't take the time to edit this so kiss my ass, I'll finish the party - AND THEIR SNOGGING -later. R/R please.  
  
And NO Z-Man, this will not contain any sexual graphics as I don't think I could write it anyways.  
  
Love y'all,  
  
Nicole 


End file.
